CUTELY
by Gigids
Summary: Akashi tak menyangka, diumurnya yang kini menginjak kepala dua, dirinya akan didekati oleh seorang pria berumur lima. Akakuro. Fluff & Little romance. Selamat membaca!


**CUTELY**

…

Jodoh itu menakjubkan, kau tidak akan tahu hingga Tuhan mempertemukan dengan jalan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan.

…

Hidup Akashi selalu monoton. Masuk kelas akselerasi dari jaman SD hingga SMA, Lalu lanjut kuliah dengan tenggang waktu yang lebih cepat. Dan sekarang, di umurnya yang menginjak 20 tahun, dirinya sudah menjadi CEO termuda di negerinya. Memang, perusahaan yang kini dipimpinnya merupakan perusahaan sang ayah, tapi bukan berarti Akashi lolos dengan mudah. Ayahnya bahkan menguji Akashi lebih berat dari kandidat lainnya. Maka tak heran, terpilihnya Akashi menjadi pimpinan, diakui oleh semua orang.

Tapi sekarang, hidupnya sedikit menjadi berwarna, atau entahlah. Yang pasti hal itu membuatnya harus mengecek ruang tunggu saat pukul 1. Ya, dia yang selalu merecokinya, yang entah punya keberanian darimana, menembus keamanan kantornya. Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pria tapi masih berumur 5. Murid TK sebelah perusahaannya.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Pedo Akashi

Akashi 20 y.o

Tetsuya 5 y.o

Fluff & Little romance

Out of character

…

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Akashi selesai dari agenda rapatnya di pagi buta. Saat hendak memasuki pintu utama perusahaannya, Akashi menemukan sejumput biru yang duduk diantara bangku berwarna merah tua.

Diiringi dengan penasaran, Akashi mendekat, mengobati rasa ingin tahu.

"Hei, kau siapa?"

"Sensei!"

"Sensei?" Akashi mengamati balita yang didepannya, kemudian membaca name tag yang bertulis 'Tetsuya' Siswa TK Miracle yang berada di samping perusahaan miliknya.

"Kau salah alamat nak, sekolahmu di sebelah."

Anak itu masih memandang Akashi dengan mata birunya yang bulat, "Kuloko Tetsuya _desu_ , _yoloshiku_ , _sensei_."

Akashi ingin menepuk jidatnya kalau saja tak ingat titel dan nama, "Aku bukan gurumu, dan ini bukan sekolahmu."

" _Sensei_ tidak mau kenal Tetsu?"

Ah, persetan dengan rapat, Akashi menggendong Tetsuya, berniat mengantarkannya ke TK.

"Kita mau main?"

Akashi mengangguk, repot jika anak ini rewel, "Iya, kita akan bermain, Tetsuya."

"Dalimana sensei tau nama Tetsu?"

Entah mengapa, berbicara dengan anak ini membuat kecerdasan Akashi berkurang kesekian kali.

"Ini sekolahmu." Ujar Akashi begitu sampai dan menyuruh Tetsuya masuk.

" _Sensei_ nggak ikut?"

Keras kepala sekali, kalau bukan seorang balita, Akashi sungguh ingin membantingnya, "Tidak. Aku disana." Ujar Akashi yang entah mengapa memberitahu Tetsuya dimana kantornya berada.

"Tetsu- _chan_!" Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi, lalu dibarengi dengan mendekatnya seorang wanita muda yang memakai apron khas guru TK.

" _Sensei_!"

"Tetsu- _chan_ darimana saja?"

"Tadi Tetsu sama _sensei_ ini."

Dua mata bertemu, namun sang guru TK menyiratkan sebuah kecurigaan, "Maaf?"

"Ah, tadi Tetsu- Maksud saya murid anda salah masuk. Dia menunggu di ruang tunggu perusahaan saya."

"Ung, TK di sana besal sekali, _sensei_."

Akashi berdehem, yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin perusahaannya menjadi TK?

"Maafkan saya tuan-"

"Akashi."

"Tuan Akashi, saya akan mengawasi murid saya lebih ketat."

Akashi mengangguk, lalu mengundurkan diri. Kemudian dia berdecak, rapatnya sudah telat.

Pertemuan mereka tanpa makna. Ayolah, mereka punya jarak umur yang begitu berbeda, tak mungkin bertemu dengan aura penuh romansa.

…

Akashi mengira bahwa pertemuan mereka tak akan berlanjut, namun salah. Kini si pria mungil alias si balita tak pernah absen mengunjunginya malah.

"Kau lagi. Kenapa disini?" Tanya Akashi begitu menjumpai Tetsuya duduk di depan ruangan bersama sekretaris pribadinya.

"Sei- _kun_ juga menjemputku sepelti biasa."

Ya, tanpa Akashi sadari, hal ini menjadi rutinitas dimana dirinya selalu keluar ruangan saat pukul sebelas.

"Jadi ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Ini." Tangan gembil dan penuh lemak bayi itu menyerahkan satu permen vanilla. Seperti biasa.

"Jangan membawakanku permen seperti ini lagi." Dan meski menolak, tapi seperti biasa, Akashi akan tetap menerima pemberian Tetsuya.

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ suka."

"Belum dijemput lagi?"

Helai biru menggeleng, "Tetsu pulang sendiri."

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Jalan Kalasuno, nomel lima."

Perumahan yang tak jauh dari sini sebenarnya.

"Ayo aku antar."

"Sei- _kun_ ingin beltemu olangtuaku ya?"

"Iya," Sekaligus membicarakan tentang jadwal pulang Tetsuya yang kadang lebih awal.

"Mau melamalku?"

Akashi mengreyit, darimana anak balita tahu kata melamar?

"Kata Aomine- _kun_ , jika ada olang laki ingin beltemu olangtua katanya mau lamal."

"Kau bahkan belum bisa bicara 'r' dengan benar." Ujar Akashi sambil membawa Tetsuya dalam gendongan, lalu membenarkan letak bokong montok itu sebelum jalan.

"Sei- _kun_ suka Tetsu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalo gitu Tetsu pulang sendili. Sei- _kun_ sudah nggak peduli."

Lah, malah drama begini.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya." Tukas Akashi akhirnya daripada Tetsuya memberontak dari gendongan.

Meski kadang menolak, tapi Akashi merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Sudah banyak sekali perempuan atau laki-laki yang mampir dalam hidupnya, namun tak ada satupun yang membuat Akashi antusias seperti Tetsuya. Bahkan jika harus menggendongnya begini. Tapi Akashi bukan pedofilia, mungkin, alam bawah sadarnya sudah menginginkan anak hingga lengket dengan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya itu menggemaskan, montok dan beraroma _vanilla_. Tapi Akashi bukan pedofilia pokoknya.

"Nah, kalo udah sama-sama suka, belalti kita udah sah."

Apanya yang sah?!

"Belajar yang benar, jangan nonton drama orang dewasa."

Tetsuya mennggelengkan kepala kanan kiri, "Sei- _kun_ halusnya lebih dewasa."

Demi Tuhan, dirinya diceramahi tentang kedewasaan oleh anak TK yang bahkan masih memakai popok kemana-mana.

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ benal-benal suka Tetsu, kan?"

"Aku akan menyukaimu kalau umurmu lebih tua 12 tahun."

"Sei- _kun_ sudah menyukai Tetsu selama 12 tahun?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil menunjukkan ke-10 jemari mungilnya, "Eh, 12 itu belapa?"

Akashi terkekeh, dipikir-pikir rasanya bodoh sekali dirimya. Bahkan sampai menanggapi serius omongan seorang balita.

"Sei- _kun_ kalo ketawa tampan!" Ujar Tetsuya polos tanpa tedeng aling-aling begitu melihat Akashi tertawa.

Apa-apaan? Dan kenapa mukanya memerah hanya karena ucapan yang biasa Akashi terima dari orang-orang?

"Apanya yang tampan," Akashi merutuk omongannya yang malah seperti remaja yang malu-malu jika dipuji pasangan, berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Mana rumahmu?"

"Itu!" Tangan gembil itu menunjuk sebuah rumah yang asri berwarna biru, "Lumah Tetsu!"

"Sepi sekali,"

"Ung, ayah dan ibu pelgi kelumah nenek, balu nanti jemput Tetsu."

"Kau dirumah sendiri?"

"Makanya tadi Tetsu jenguk Sei- _kun_ agal Sei- _kun_ nggak kesepian,"

Halah, bukannya malah kau yang mencari teman?

Akashi berdecak, lama-lama bersama Tetsuya benar-benar dikhawatirkan bakal memotong akal sehatnya. Lihat saja Akashi yang mulai menanggapi, banyak tertawa bahkan tak peduli jika bawahannya mengetahui.

Entah sejak kapan, Akashi menganggap jika ada Tetsuya semua terasa menyenangkan.

Duh, Tuhan.. Sungguhkah Akashi masih normal?

"Tetsuya?!"

Seorang pemuda mendekat lalu menarik Tetsuya agar berpindah gendongan.

"Chihilo- _nii_!"

"Chihiro?"

"Akashi?"

"Chihilo- _nii_ kenal Sei- _kun_?"

"Sei- _kun_?"

Ah, Mayuzumi ingat sekarang. Tetsuya sering sekali bercerita tentang pangeran bernama Sei, dan tak menyangka jika Sei yang dimaksud adalah Akashi teman jaman sekolahnya.

"Ung, ini Sei- _kun_ , pengantinnya Tetsu."

"Chihiro, kau siapanya Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun jangan cembulu, Chihilo- _nii_ ini kakak sepupu Tetsu."

"Jadi, ini Sei- _kun_ yang kau ceritakan, Tetsuya?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil menekankan kata 'Sei-kun' didalamnya.

"Ung, lebih tampan dali Chihilo- _nii_ , kan?"

Andai ada sebuah tombak, maka hancurlah hati Mayuzumi yang kini retak. Adik sepupunya yang ingin dia karbit, kini telah menentukan pilihan siapa jodohnya kelak.

"Nah, Tetsuya, aku pulang dulu."

"Sei- _kun_ nggak mau main dulu?"

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, sayang." Ujar Akashi sambil mengelus pipi gembil Tetsuya yang memerah, seraya sengaja membuat Mayuzumi gerah.

"Mau Tetsu buatin bekal?"

"Bermain dengan Tetsuya sudah membuatku kenyang."

Main apa?! Inner Mayuzumi berteriak, tidak terima jika adiknya yang unyu dan polos berakhir di perk**sa.

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ , Tetsu masih ingin main,"

"Besok aku akan memuaskanmu."

Apanya yang dipuaskan?!

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Tetsuya terkikik geli, lalu bibir mungilnya bergerak mengecup pipi Akashi.

"Tetsuya, besok pindah sekolah!" Teriak Mayuzumi sambil menarik Tetsuya secepat kilat.

Akashi berdiri, "Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya."

" _Itellasai_!"

" _Itekimasu_. Dan kau Chihiro, persiapkan dirimu jadi kakak iparku di masa depan."

"Tidak pernah dan tidak akan!"

Akashi tersenyum sambil meninggalkan duo sepupu itu berdebat entah apa. Bertemu Tetsuya memang menyenangkan.

Tapi Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti, seakan tersadar dengan apa yang telah dia katakan karena terpompa mengerjai Mayuzumi dan karena ingin menunjukkan bahwa Tetsuya memilihnya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah dia lakukan? Melamar anak yang bahkan berselisih dengannya hampir 15 tahunan! Otak Akashi benar-benar harus diperiksakan.

Sedang Mayuzumi segera menyusun rencana bagaimana cara menngutuk Akashi dengan cara paling ampuh dan paling cepat menyebabkan kematian.

End.

AN :

Gimana? Gaje? Menghibur? Hehe

Saya mengerjakan ini baru jam 14.30 tadi. Pekerjaan saya soalnya banyak sekali :')

Ditunggu jejaknya ya^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi

PS : Ternyata FF rate M kurang diminati yak wkwk

PSS : Untuk yang bertanya tentang wattpad, saya punya, hanya disana saya menulis tentang cerita biasa, bukan fanfiction^^


End file.
